New Muggle Studies Teacher
by Writing Desk Of Ravens
Summary: Antoinette is twenty-two years old and living in California when Headmistress McGonagall asks her to teach Muggle Studies at Hogwarts for the next term. How will she deal with new students, new love between her the infamous potions teach Draco Malfoy, and the feeling of dread that was growing inside her? Read to find out! First Harry Potter fanfic...please be a bit easy on me
1. Chapter 1

Hot sand and cool surf, the smell of salt in the clear air. Lying out on a beach towel decorated with multicolored stripes. Ice cold water bottled in my hand and wand tucked safely under my straw hat. The first time in a long time where I had been able to relax after the Battle of Hogwarts. The last few years had been taxing to say the least. After having to diffuse tensions that were growing in congress because of the London attack I took time off.

Trying to explain to American muggles that just because London had been attacked didn't mean that the U.S. was next. But it was always like this. Whether it was deadly diseases, i.e. the Texas Ebola outbreak, or terror attacks that reminded them of the New York attack they were always afraid. But that terror didn't seem to affect the small town of Silver Creek in Northern California. It still held the feeling of safety so people still left their doors unlocked and everyone knew each other's names.

I had come here to run away from the craziness of the wizarding world I had been raised in.

"Antoinette Winchester ," but with a woman's voice calling my name I seemed to have been sucked back in head first.

Looking up I saw a woman I knew very well but dreaded her return into my life, Headmistress McGonagall, "Why are you here?"

Graciously she ignored the rude tone I had taken, "I'm here to offer you a job Antoinette. The position of Professor of Muggle Studies," McGonagall was in maroon and gold robes that made her skin look sallow.

"Headmistress McGonagall…" I hesitated just wanting her to leave but it was true that I needed a job.

"I understand that you need time to think about our offer," she gave me a soft smile, "But I would very much appreciate that you come back and become a part of the Hogwarts family again."

Family.

A pleasant notion.

I had been estranged from my biological family since my magical abilities developed when I was a young child. Nicholas Flamel, a powerful Alchemist, somehow knew of what I was going through and took me in as his apprentice. In the years until I was ready to go to Hogwarts he taught me everything a young alchemist would need to know. After I graduated I could've become a world famous alchemist but at the age of fifteen I lost all my drive.

My grandfather had passed away during that time. He was the only one in my family to look at what I could do and see them as a gift, not a curse. He encouraged me to do my very best, acted as though I was just another one of his grandchildren. But at his funeral I was bombarded with hate from the rest of my family, they blamed me for their troubles and trials they were facing. They even went as far to say that I was the cause of my grandfather's death.

They said if I was an all-powerful witch why I hadn't saved him from the cancer that had been growing his brain. When he was alive he never told me about his health failing, it wasn't until after his passing that I found out a carcinogenic had been growing in him. After that I grew bitter and depressed. Barely graduated. After that I managed to sink back into the abyss that was the muggle world. But here was the wizarding world back with a vengeance.

"Would you like some tea Headmistress?" I packed up my beach gear.

"That would be wonderful my dear," she walked back with me to my seaside cottage.

As she hobbled alongside me I could tell that she was definitely getting on in her years. How much longer would she be able to handle the high stress job of being the Hogwarts Headmistress? Even if I wasn't pleased with her bringing me back into the strange world of magic I did feel sorry that she was trying to rebuild Hogwarts magnificence by herself. Stepping into the house I lead her over to an overstuffed arm chair.

"Mint, Earl Grey or Chamomile?" I went to the kitchen getting out my favorite kettle.

"Mint please," she looked around the living room curiously.

The house was small but full of calm sea blues and greens, perfect place for me. Sitting down across from her I twisted my long hair into a topknot.

"If I choose to take the position what sort of benefits would I receive?" I was only half serious so I started to giggle, "But in all honestly I think that it would be a good idea for me to come back to Hogwarts after so many years."

Her face lit up as the kettle began to whistle. Going back to the kitchen I carefully poured both of our tea into little china cups. Adding milk to mine I came back over to her. I was still unsure of why I took the offer; I could scrape for a few more months then go out and work a muggle job easily. But instead I decided to jump head first into the wizarding world again. I fought myself to find a rational reason why I went back.

But truthfully there was not a reason why I wanted to go back.

Sitting back down me handed McGonagall her cup, "How soon would you need me at the school?"

"As soon as possible." She took a slow sip of her drink, "But you'll have to go to the ministry and get your paperwork filled out. Also you'll have a budget for your materials you want to bring in. I'm assuming that you won't go along with the old curriculum so I'll also need the overview of the new one that you're creating. We're also recommending that now every year of students takes Muggle Studies, hopefully we'll be able to create a sense of acceptance of Muggles."

I gulped, I was more scared than I wanted to admit, and "I would like to focus more on pop culture so that when they go into the muggle world they have a basic understanding of how they feel and how their whole process works. Also basic muggle history and politics."

For the next hour as the sun set and the air became cold we talked about what I planned to teach. She seemed to approve of my ideas and even gave me some wonderful new ones. Soon though she had to leave so I bid her farewell. She aparated away with a loud crack


	2. Chapter 2

After McGonagall left I waved my wand over the room, I needed to get everything packed up. Dealing with the Ministry had never been one of my strong suits so I definitely needed a head start to be ready by the start of school. All that was left was to decide what to do with the house. I had enchanted it so that meant that I needed to destroy any trace of living there. Sending my trunks ahead to the Leaky Cauldron I went out to the street in front of my house. The street was absent of Muggles and very few cars were present.

It saddened me that I was going to have to leave this place. I had become settled here, happy even. I pointed my wand towards the house, blue white flames leapt from the end and engulfed the whole house. The paint popped and crackled letting out foul smelling fumes. It was sad watching the place burn. I had put a lot of effort to take that place from just a shack that housed my furniture to a home. Alarms down the street began to wail and people were starting to become aware of what was happening.

Walking into the thick tree line I apparated to London. Almost instantly I was soaked through to the bone. Shivering through the rain I walked towards the Leaky Cauldron. After a hot cup of tea and a scone I would feel better. The street was empty of people because of the rain, but in front of me was steadily headed my direction. A woman I guessed from the slim hunched over figure. I felt bad for her being stuck out in the rain, as she neared me I was about to offer her help as her hand snapped out from under her cloak and grabbed my wrist.

Her skin was paper thin and translucent, her nails long and curled a sickly yellow color.

" Young Antoinette, the would be angel. How far you have fallen. Can you still remember the pearly gates of our home in Heaven?" Her voice was choked.

I yanked on my arm but she had an iron grip on me, " Let go of me!"

She clucked her tongue at me, " Not after I give you my gift."

A searing hot pain spread up my right arm and for a moment I thought I could see the white pearly gates of heaven. Then I was back in the dirty streets of London, all that was left of the woman was her cloak. A feather burned into the back of my hand that seemed to go all that way through my hand as it was on my palm as well. Also a small creeping vine had started to coil it's inky vines up my arm but had barelly made it past my wrist. I feared how my students were going to react to their teacher having a tattoo.

The feather was beautiful, but seeing it left a bad taste in my mouth. That woman, she must have been a witch, didn't she know the consequences she could face if she was caught doing that to a muggle? I had to force her from my mind, getting out of this rain was my first priority. Stepping into the Leaky Cauldron the warmth washed over me, it made forgetting what had happened that much easier. After checking in, changing into dry clothes, and getting something in my stomach it was time to venture into Diagon Alley.

I needed to convert my US dollars, all of my savings back into Knuts, Galleons, and Sickles. The goblins did not seem pleased that they had to convert nearly 700,000 US dollars. Then after converting it they carried it down to my vault with me. The turns still made me feel ill and I still didn't like how flipping cold it got down there. For those brief moments as we shot around the corners the goblin seemed pleased to cause me that discomfort. Then as we found my vault and opened it the goblin seemed very displeased that I had so much money already and that I still made them convert mine.

Since I knew I needed to stock up with supplies I stuffed my pockets with money. The trip back up wasn't as bad as on the way down. Once my feet were safely back on the ground I thanked the goblin for his help and head to Madam Malkins to get fitted for new robes. I intended to were normal muggle clothing for my lessons but for special occasions I would need a few nice sets of dress robes. I hadn't been in a robe shop since I was a student myself.

But, it was still as I remembered it. The shelves stuffed full of fabrics that made the small shop hot and stuffy. The way that it smelled of cotton, silk, and aged lace. Madam Malkin had been getting on in her years when I got my robes so I wasn't surprised to see a younger girl standing behind the counter. She had a soft smile and a rolling measuring tape around her neck. Pins at odd angles were coming out of her skirt. Cute girl. Spunky.

" Are you here to be fitted for student robes?" she walked around the counter to lead me up onto a fitting pedestal.

I laughed good heartedly, " No I'm actually a teacher at hogwarts this year. I'm looking for a few sets of dress robes if that's alright."

" Of course!" she grabbed my hands then smiled down at the feather tattoo, " My my that is very pretty."

The room grew cold and the woman's eyes snapped to a black, the whites of her eyes gone. I could smell the heavy stifling scent of sulphur. I tried to remember what my cousins, Sam and Dean, had taught me. Something about salt and iron...

" PAY ATTENTION DEARY!" the woman cackled, " To bad I couldn't give you my mark first but this will do. A present for you straight from the ninth circle of hell!"

A cold sensation numbed my hand as another mark was branded into my palm, a star. Then the pain. I screamed making the windows rattle as I drove my knee into her stomach. Two energies were battling inside of me. Two foreign forces. The glass exploded as the woman shriek and clawed at my face. I collapsed to my knees exhausted already. White shining light, pure and gentle was met with cold hard ice, a battle that went back to the very beginning of time continuing inside of me.

" Antionette?" A male voice, a voice I remembered as I was picked up.

A flash of platinum blonde and blue eyes, soft and kind. That's when I was taken away to a different world.

" Miss Winchester?" A girls voice.

Opening my eyes I was in a sleek modern office, a woman with a sleek bun and skirt suit was sitting behind a massive desk her hands folded in front of her. She had a fake smile plastered across her face.

" Where… where am I?" I rubbed my sore head tenderly.

" Heaven of course! My name is Naomi" she was far too sugar sweet for my liking.

Heaven? That meant I was dead… unless this was about the feather that was branded into my hand. I leaned forward slightly to take a notepad and pen off of her desk.

" I'm assuming that I'm not dead. Then why am I in heaven? Also why do I have heavens tramp stamp on the back of my hand," I flashed her the feather.

Naomi swallowed and it seemed to take all of her strength for her not to kill me, " It is NOT a tramp stamp. Its the embodiment of an angel's Grace. You're here so that we can talk to you without the prying ears of the demons who also want to take you."

" Angels… Demons… Look I think you called the wrong Winchester, my cousins Sam and Dean, this would be right up their alley. But for me it definitely is no. I'm a professor at a school for witches and wizards," I shook my head, " Why would you put an Angel's Grace inside of me? I am most definitely not angelic in any sense."

She looked very upset with me, though I had to admit that I found it entertaining, "I was not the one who decided that you would be our next archangel. It was an order from the higher ups."

" Antoinette...Antoinette…" Someone was whispering my name.

" Archangel? I decline. Now you're dismissed," I waved my hand and I was no longer in the office I was in a park with a man in a black suit, " Now I'm assuming that you are the demon who want's to try and recruit me."

The man laughed, " Yes. My name is Crowley. I do know your cousins. I'm not going to even try and make a deal with you. I'll just take you by force and you'll do as I please. My own personal fallen angel."


End file.
